


You Get What You Need

by missanomalous



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missanomalous/pseuds/missanomalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana think they deserve to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gilligankane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/gifts).



> Reposted from old LJ.
> 
> Spoilers: Sectionals

The ride home from Sectionals is crazy. In the front of the bus seat was a giant trophy and in the middle, a gaggle of high school students sing happily, the high from a win coursing through them. The slip up about their sex life forgotten, Brittany and Santana practically sit in each other’s laps, fawning all over the other girl as they sang with the rest of the group, Puck leering at them from the seat across the aisle and trying to scoot closer.  
  
It only takes five minutes to get to Brittany’s house, but they almost crash twice because the blonde keeps leaning over to nibble on Santana’s ear and slide her hand up the Latina’s thigh. When they arrive, she holds the shorter girl’s hand and drags her up to the door but stops to dig through her backpack hurriedly. This goes on for two minutes before Santana reaches over her to twist the knob, smirking at Brittany as the door gives way.  
  
“Oh yeah,” the blonde says shyly, “I lost my keys so I didn’t lock it. My bad.” Santana groans and Brittany laughs pulling her into the house and pressing her back against the door as it closes, stopping when she’s less than half an inch away from Santana’s lips before looking over her shoulder and calling out, “Mooooom?!”  
  
Upon hearing nothing Brittany beams and grabs Santana’s wrist, taking the steps up to her room two at a time while a much shorter Santana struggles not to fall as she attempts to keep up with the lithe dancer. When they finally make it to Brittany’s bedroom Brittany closes the door, drops her backpack and promptly kisses Santana soundly on the lips. Santana sighs and melts into the taller girl, reaching up to gently run her hands through her soft blonde hair, the headband she had on falling to the floor.  
  
“We won,” Brittany whispers excitedly against Santana’s mouth, her blue eyes wide and shining. It’s a flurry of movement then; their dresses discarded, hands running hurriedly over their counterparts’ body. Their shared enthusiasm mixes with the adrenaline still humming through them and it doesn’t take them long to end up on the bed, fingers buried in each other as they thrust and rock desperately.  
  
“S,” Brittany whines, matching the pitch of Santana’s own high whimpers as the brunette palms her breasts, her hips grinding incessantly against Santana’s aching wrist. The Latina bites at the earlobe in front of her and Brittany whines again, removing her head from where it’s buried in Santana’s shoulder to press a chaste kiss to her best friend’s mouth. She pulls back enough to look down at her, the smile reforming on her lips as they breathe in the same air until she can’t smile anymore because she’s coming, thrusting desperately into Santana until she’s doing the same.  
  
“Fuck,” Santana rasps as they collapse back onto the bed, panting and sated and sweaty.  
  
Brittany rolls over, burrowing into Santana’s neck and skittering her fingers over the darker skinned girls’ hip as she smiles. “Hi.”  
  
Santana laughs into her hair. “Hi.”  
  
The blonde playfully bites the curve of the brunettes' shoulder before she looks up and kisses the underside of her jaw, moving up to nuzzle her nose against Santana’s, giggling as she responds. “Hi.”  
  
Santana snorts and grabs Brittany’s face, kissing her in between her words. “We won. We fucking won. I knew we’d win.” Brittany laughs and nods and pecks her on the cheek and forehead and jaw, humming excitedly. “We totally should have fucked on the bus.”  
  
“You’re shadeless.”  
  
“Shameless.”  
  
“You’re a slut.”  
  
“That works too.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, skank.”  
  
“Whore.”  
  
“Jezebel.”  
  
“That sounds like a candy.”  
  
“You would say that.”  
  
“I just did.”  
  
“We  _won_.”  
  
Brittany beams at her, resting her head on the pillow next to the brunette and running her fingers down Santana’s sweaty abdomen. “You’re a little bit gorgeous.”  
  
“Only a little bit?” She pouts but allows Brittany’s long limbs to wrap around her, legs tangling and arms intertwining. Somewhere, in the back of her head, Santana knows she’ll never feel as content like this with another person as she does with Brittany.  
  
“You’re a lot gorgeous. Today was crazy. It felt different than winning anything with Cheerios.” Santana only nods, her post-orgasmic haze and sectionals high fading away and leaving her numb and relaxed. “I love you.”  
  
“Love you too, B.”  
  
“We won,” Brittany hums, pressing her forehead to Santana’s and kissing the tip of her nose. “I can’t believe we did it.”  
  
Santana just smiles at her.


End file.
